


A Rare Occasion

by SaiyanPrincessBulma



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dragon Ball Super - Freeform, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincessBulma/pseuds/SaiyanPrincessBulma
Summary: There are only a few types of situations in which Vegeta will openly show me affection outside of the confines of our bedroom.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. Uh first fanction. This story is not finished but i wanted feedback! Looking for a beta friend!

Inspired by this photo. 

 

There are only a few types of situations in which Vegeta will openly show me affection outside of the confines of our bedroom.

**Barstool.**

This is the rarest occurrence but by far my favorite. It’s only happened a handful of times over the course of our relationship but these moments are ones that I cherish the most. 

It always occurs when no one is home, which is probably why it’s so rare. .

I remember the first time

It was during the time of peace that followed the ordeal with Cell. Trunks was around 4, this particular weekend he had been whisked away by my parents to attend some science convention that was geared for children. I was apprehensive at first about letting him go, but Dad convinced me that it would be a great learning opportunity for Trunks! He also reminded me that without Trunks running around, I would have two whole days to work on my current project.

_Sold!_

 I awoke that morning to an empty bed and quiet house. I got ready for my day, dressing nicer than I usually would for a day in the lab, but hey I was in a mood.

Vegeta surprised me that morning by being in the kitchen when I entered it, he was dressed for training but it didn’t look like he had done a single thing that morning. 

He was sitting on a barstool at the breakfast counter, casually looking over some blueprints I had left there the night before.

I approached him

 "Good morning, Vegeta" I said as I drew nearhim

 "Hn” he responded, his eyes still gazing on the documents but he turned his body towards me, inviting me to stand close, I walked up to him and stood in-between his legs as I started to speak about my project, excitedly telling him all about it, _assuming_ he was interested.

I subconsciously leaned into him, resting my shoulder against his chest, still explaining to him the details to my project 

I feel his hand on my hip as he nudges me closer, his right leg bent, the knee lightly resting against my butt while his left leg is extended, foot resting on the floor. I’m trapped in his embrace.

“So you see, with this section right here -“

His breath is on my ear as he rests his chin on my shoulder, his hand still holding my waist, I try to continue on but I’ve forgotten what I was talking about, hyper aware of his breath, his hand, his _touch_. It’s in this moment, this rare moment ,that I feel loved by him. It’s a small token of affection, something so simple but I love it.

He nuzzles my neck, bringing his mouth up to my ear nibbling on the lobe.

 “You were saying? He whispers

I shiver as his breath hits my skin.

 “Oh. Right, so you see this section?” I point to the middle of the blueprint “this will conne-“

 He starts to whisper something to me in his native language, I’m again at a loss for words. I listen to him as he continues to whisper, his grip a little tighter as he pulls me closer. I love when speaks to me like this, it’s not the first time I’ve heard him talk to me in his foreign language

He says the same thing every time but when I press him for a translation, he won’t share.  _His secret, I guess._

I’m flustered now and fear that if I don’t get out of his embrace soon, I may spend the rest of the day there.

I go to move away before I’m sucked in but he holds me closer, his lips on my neck, his breath lighting my skin on fire 

 "No” he exhales onto my shoulder.

 "Vegeta…”

 "Vegeta, I need to get a start on editing these blueprints! Trunks isn’t here so I real-!“

 "No”

 He spins me so we’re chest to chest, one hand small of my back his other grabbing the base of my neck, fingers in my hair, as he pulls me in his lips are on mine before I can blink. I’m lost in his kiss _what did I need to do again?_

 _Oh_!

I manage to get my hands on his chest and give him a nudge

He indulges me and breaks our kiss, eyes staring into mine

“…I really need to get work done while trunks isn’t here. It’s an opportunity for me to get a lot done! ”

His forehead is on mine, he chuckles and says

“I can think of something much better to do during this _opportunity_ ”

 I sigh… _I can’t deny him._   

Needless to say, nothing else got done that weekend, well none of my projects got done. Honestly, we hadn’t spent a whole day together like that since before Trunks was born.  _Not that I’m complaining._

And you know what I realized after? He fucking planned it! He was _never_ interested in my project, but he knew I would immediately start talking about it if I saw him looking at the blueprints. He used my enthusiasm and his touch to distract me so he could get his way. 

and boy, did he sure get his way. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Wall.**

 When Vegeta and I first started our torrid affair, our encounters consisted of passion filled moments of lust for one another. Of course at the time we were _lying_ to ourselves to think thatwhat we were doing didn't mean anything...

Vegeta is _unpredictable_ , I learned that early on. One of our first sexual encounters was due to his unpredictability. That day in particular, I had not seen him, I knew he was on the property but he was obviously avoiding me. I couldn’t blame him, A few days prior we had fucked for the first time. It was raw, intense and one of the best sexual experiences of my life. But in the days that followed we quickly learned that we could not be around each other because we couldn’t keep our hands off one another. He seemed to put more effort into avoiding me, which irked me to my very core.

 

But that day he surprised me by showing up out of nowhere and pinning me against the wall devouring my neck and mouth with his lips. Body against mine as his hands explored. His want, scratch that _need_ for me obvious.

 

_Pure bliss._

 

Over the years he continued to do this, emerge from the shadows to sneak up on me, I could never predict when he would do this, the man was unpredictable.

 

Sadly those moments had become fewer and fewer.

 

But like usual my husband always had a way of surprising me…

 

I had just spent the last 24 hours locked up in my lab working on a new project for the company. I was lost in my thoughts as I walked. I was tired and all I could think about was the hot shower I was about to take.

 

It happened so fast, one second I was walking and the next Vegeta had me pinned against the wall, mouth immediately on mine. His leg between mine, hands on my hips, I feel myself rubbing against the top of his thigh. He kisses along my neck, my jaw and finally returning to my lips. 

 

It's raw. We can't get enough of each other, I break the kiss gasping for air. 

 

"Where is everyone?”

 

"Your parents are still out and Trunks left with Kakarrot’s brat a few hours ago”

 

"So no one will sneak up on us?"

 

"Bulma, I wouldn't start something I knew we couldn't finish, no one --"

 

I didn’t let him get the rest of his sentence out, I attacked his lips once again, and his response was immediate.

Kami, it has been _years_ since we fucked against a wall. Sure, we had our wall encounters but they usually consisted of making out which eventually led us to our bedroom

But tonight was different. It felt like it did in the beginning, raw passion, intense electricity in the air, and no matter how hard we tried, neither of us could quench our thirst! How could it still be like this after 10 years together?  

 

The man keeps me on my toes, and I love it.


	3. Couch

 

When Trunks was little, I started a tradition where he and I would have a movie night once a month. Throughout the years we managed to keep it a solid tradition-and I was very proud of our tradition. We would order out and eat junk food and watch 2 or 3 movies. Most of the time it was just he and I but sometimes Goten would join, and on the very _rare_ occasion, Vegeta would sit through a movie – although I think originally he sat through a movie because of the food we had, but he had done it more than once so it must be more than food, right?

It was nice when he joined. In those moments, I felt like a family. The three of us doing something so regular, so normal, so human, so un-saiyan.

It was Friday! Trunks was done with his schooling lesson

“You ready for our movie night, Trunks!?” I asked him as I pilled food on his plate, the movie ready to start as soon as we both were ready and I pressed play.

“You bet!” he said taking his plate, sitting criss-cross on the floor.

He was dressed in his pajamas, pillows and blankets strewn about across the living room. He always insisted being on the floor, he said it was because he liked making the ultimate floor bed _. Oh to be 9 again._

“ISH DAHD JOIHNING US TONIHGGHT?” He asked as he stuffed food into his mouth

“Don’t talk with food in your mouth! “ Vegeta scolded as he entered the room.

Trunks gulped swallowing what was in his mouth.

 “Sorry Dad!”

I start placing food on a plate as Vegeta takes a seat on the couch, my seat to be exact. I’m very particular when it comes to where I sit, I like sitting on the end with the arm of the couch being on my right side so I can lean, _he knows this._

 _“Hey_ Buddy! That’s my spot! MOVE”

“No” he says as he takes his plate of food from my hands. “FINE THEN. I’ll just use you as my arm rest you Spot stealer”

“hn” he grunts. He rolls his as he takes a bite of his food. I stick my tongue out at him as I sit down, pressing play on the remote.

We watch as we eat. Trunks and I seem to be enjoying the movie more than Prince Grumpy.

Right as the movie ends, and I mean right as it ends, Trunks yells

“DESSERT TIME!!!”

Vegeta nods in agreement.

I get up to make my boys their desserts, tonight’s sweet treat, ice cream sundaes.

The boys eat their food as I start the second movie. I was still too full from dinner so I chose not to indulge.

As the movie plays, I find myself snuggling into Vegeta’s side.

 “Lift your arm up!” I whisper. He obliges as moves his arm so that it’s resting on the back of the couch, I lean into his side and rest my head on his chest.

“Don’t you dare fall asleep on me again” he says, eyes on the screen.

Now it’s my turn to roll my eyes. “So what if I do?” I say back to him.

“Will you guys be quiet?! This is the best part!” Trunks interjects from his spot on the floor.

I snuggle back into his side, bringing my legs up so that they’re resting on the couch.

The movie plays on and I find myself getting drowsy. By now Trunks is sound asleep on his ultimate floor bed, he’ll most likely sleep there all night.

I start to drift off. I can hear the movie playing but I can’t possibly keep my eyes open any longer. I feel Vegeta’s arm move from the back of the couch and wrap around my side, hand on my hip as he pulls me closer. Sleep is inevitable now as I sink into his embrace. The last thing I remember before falling asleep is Vegeta sighing and saying

“stupid woman” as he squeezed my hip 


End file.
